D-Force
Sketch-1559274857438.png|D-Force The D-Force is a group founded by Dustin Hogan, Yugi, Ash, pikachu, Goku, Tai, Agumon, Usagi, Sakura and Ceberus. The D-Force is mainly founded to stop the forces of the Adepts of Darkness. The group consists of many. Heroes from many video games, cartoon series, films, etc. Inspiration The D-Force and the many stories that tell of their adventures are inspired by the Omni Force by NegaiFreak as well as the Mizfitz and Ultima by NicktheUltimawielder. Base The base for D-Force resides in a parallel world know as The Everlasting Refuge, a place where the Covenant of Light resides. Members FIRST SQUADRON Dustin Hogan Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) Ash's Pikachu (Pokémon) Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) Tai Kamiya (Digimon Adventures) Agumon (Digimon Adventures) Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) Cerberus (Cardcaptor Sakura) SECOND SQUADRON Erena Honjou (Mahou Shoujo Erena) Emille Honjou (Mahou Shoujo Erena) Ovi (Mahou Shoujo Erena) Karen Honjou (Mahou Shoujo Erena) Taiyou Honjou (Mahou Shoujo Erena) Misty (Pokémon) Brock (Pokémon) Clemont (Pokémon) Bonnie (Pokémon) Dawn (Pokémon) Serena (Pokémon) May (Pokémon) Max (Pokémon) Iris (Pokémon) Tracey (Pokémon) Cilan (Pokémon) Mamoru Chiba (Sailor Moon) Ami Mizuno (Sailor Moon) Rei Hino (Sailor Moon) Makoto Kino (Sailor Moon) Minako Aino (Sailor Moon) Chibiusa (Sailor Moon) Setsuna Meioh (Sailor Moon) Haruka Tenoh (Sailor Moon) Michiru Kaioh (Sailor Moon) Hotaru Tomoe (Sailor Moon) Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Tristan Taylor (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Téa Gardner (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Serenity Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Duke Devlin (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Rebecca Hawkins (Yu-Gi-Oh) Bulma (Dragon Ball) Master Roshi (Dragon Ball) Yamcha (Dragon Ball) Krillin (Dragon Ball) Tien Shinhan (Dragon Ball) Piccolo (Dragon Ball) Son Gohan (Dragon Ball) Vegeta (Dragon Ball) Trunks (Dragon Ball) Android 18 (Dragon Ball) Son Goten (Dragon Ball) Matt Ishida (Digimon Adventure) Gabumon (Digimon Adventure) Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure) Piyomon (Digimon Adventure) Izzy Izumi (Digimon Adventure) Tentomon (Digimon Adventure) Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon Adventure) Palmon (Digimon Adventure) Joe Kido (Digimon Adventure) Gomamon (Digimon Adventure) T.K. Takaishi (Digimon Adventure) Patamon (Digimon Adventure) Kari Kamiya (Digimon Adventure) Gatomon (Digimon Adventure) Madison Taylor (Cardcaptor Sakura) Tori Avalon (Cardcaptor Sakura) Julian Star (Cardcaptor Sakura) Li Showron (Cardcaptor Sakura) Meilin Rae (Cardcaptor Sakura) Yukito Tsukishiro (Cardcaptor Sakura) Yue (Cardcaptor Sakura) THIRD SQUADRON Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) Gingka Hagane (Beyblade) Yami Sukehiro (Black Clover) Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) Avatar Korra (The Legend of Korra) Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Rainbow Dash (MLP: Equestria Girls) Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Eric (The Little Mermaid) Simba (The Lion King) Shobu Kirifuda (Duel Masters) Mew (Pokemon) Mewtwo (Pokemon) Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) Yubel (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) Syrus Truesdale (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) Bastion Misawa (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) Chazz Princeton (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) Chumlee Huffington (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) Davis Motomiya (Digimon Adventure 02) Veemon (Digimon Adventure 02) Yolei Inoue (Digimon Adventure 02) Hawkmon (Digimon Adventure 02) Cody Hida (Digimon Adventure 02) Armodillomon (Digimon Adventure 02) Ken Ichijoji (Digimon Adventure 02) Wormmon (Digimon Adventure 02) FOURTH SQUADRON Sunset Shimmer (MLP: Equestria Girls) Master Chief (Halo) Kyoya Tategami (Beyblade) Applejack (MLP: Equestria Girls) Cortana (Halo) Sting Eucliffe (Fairy Tail) Rogue Cheney (Fairy Tail) Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Arbiter (Halo) Rekuta Kadoko (Duel Masters) Sayuki (Duel Masters) Knight (Duel Masters) Shori Kirifuda (Duel Masters) Mai Kirifuda (Duel Masters) Mimi Tasogare (Duel Masters) Lugia (Pokemon) Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) Jack Atlas (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) Crow Hogan (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) Akiza Izinski (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) Takato Matsuda (Digimon Tamers Guilmon (Digimon Tamers) Henry Wong (Digimon Tamers) Terriermon (Digimon Tamers) Rika Nonaka (Digimon Tamers) Renamon (Digimon Tamers) Kazu Shioda (Digimon Tamers) Guardromon (Digimon Tamers) Kenta Kitagawa (Digimon Tamers) MarineAngemon (Digimon Tamers) Suzie Wong (Digimon Tamers) Lopmon (Digimon Tamers) Jeri Katou (Digimon Tamers) Leomon (Digimon Tamers) Ai and Mako (Digimon Tamers) Impmon (Digimon Tamers) FIFTH SQUADRON Kilala Reno (Kilala Princess) Rei (Kilala Princess) Tippe (Kilala Princess) Sylphy (Kilala Princess) Kuvira Salazar (The Legend of Korra) Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail) Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Zyro Kurogane (Beyblade) Zak Young (Ferngully the Last Rainforest) Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) Kiara (Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Timon (The Lion King) Pumba (The Lion King) Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier) Koji Minamoto (Digimon Frontier) J.P. Shibayama (Digimon Frontier) Zoe Orimoto (Digimon Frontier) Tommy Himi (Digimon Frontier) Koichi Kimura (Digimon Frontier) Bokomon and Neemon (Digimon Frontier) Agunimon (Digimon Frontier) Lobomon (Digimon Frontier) Beetlemon (Digimon Frontier) Kazemon (Digimon Frontier) Kumamon (Digimon Frontier) Loweemon (Digimon Frontier) Mercurymon (Digimon Frontier) Ranamon (Digimon Frontier) Grumblemon (Digimon Frontier) Arbormon (Digimon Frontier) SIXTH SQUADRON Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Tip (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) Dash (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) Starlight Glimmer (MLP: Equestria Girls) Fluttershy (MLP: Equestria Girls) Twilight Sparkle (MLP: Equestria Girls) Spike (MLP: Equestria Girls) Pinkie Pie (MLP: Equestria Girls) Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail) Ashi (Samurai Jack) Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) Lucia Nanami (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch) Hanon Hosho (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch) Rina Toin (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch) Marcus Damon (Digimon Data Squad) Agumon (Digimon Data Squad) Thomas H. Norstein (Digimon Data Squad) Gaomon (Digimon Data Squad) Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda (Digimon Data Squad) Lalamon (Digimon Data Squad) Keenan Crier (Digimon Data Squad) Falcomon (Digimon Data Squad) SEVENTH SQUADRON Gaara Xiao Long (Naruto) Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) Ruby Rose (RWBY Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Blake Belladonna (RWBY) Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Kim Possible (Kim Possible) Crysta (Ferngully the Last Rainforest) Batty (Ferngully the Last Rainforest) Genji Shimada (Overwatch) Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho) Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) Maya Kitajima (Yu Yu Hakusho) Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) Soul Eater Evans (Soul Eater) Black☆Star (Soul Eater) Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater) Death the Kid (Soul Eater) Patty Thompson (Soul Eater) Liz Thompson (Soul Eater) Crona (Soul Eater) Ragnarok (Soul Eater) EIGHTH SQUADRON Boa Hancock (One Piece) Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail) Lena Oxton/Tracer (Overwatch) Sari Sumdac (Transformers: Animated) Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug) Hiccup Haddock (How to Train Your Dragon) Aladdin (Aladdin) Genie (Aladdin) Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) Fender Pinwheeler (Robots) Piper Pinwheeler (Robots) Diesel Springer (Robots) Crank Casey (Robots) Cappy (Robots) [Lug (Robots) Wonderbot (Robots) Shizuma Hanazono (Strawberry Panic) Nagisa Aoi (Strawberry Panic) Tamao Sizumi (Strawberry Panic) Yaya Nanto (Strawberry Panic) Hikari Konohana (Strawberry Panic) Amane Otori (Strawberry Panic) Kagome Byakudan (Strawberry Panic) Chiyo Tsukidate (Strawberry Panic) Chikaru Minamoto (Strawberry Panic) Kizuna Hyuga (Strawberry Panic) Remon Natsume (Strawberry Panic) NINTH SQUADRON Star Butterfly (Star vs The Forces of Evil) Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) Wander (Wander Over Yonder) Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) Finn Mertens (Adventure Time) Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) Rock Lee (Naruto) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) Riku (Kingdom Hearts) Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) Kamui Senketsu (Kill la Kill) Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) Inuyasha (Inuyasha) Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha) Shippo (Inuyasha) Miroku (Inuyasha) Sango (Inuyasha) Kohaku (Inuyasha) Sesshōmaru (Inuyasha) Jaken (Inuyasha) Rin (Inuyasha) TENTH SQUADRON Angela Ziegler/Mercy (Overwatch) Mako Mankanshoku (Kill la Kill) Ira Gamagoori (Kill la Kill) Houka Inumata (Kill la Kill) Nonon Jakuzure (Kill la Kill) Uzu Sanageyama (Kill la Kill) Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) Godzilla Gamera Mothra Kumumga Godzilla Jr. Winston (Overwatch) Cat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug) Chun-Li (Street Fighter) Harry Potter (Harry Potter) Jimmy Neutron (Adventures of Jimmy Neutron) Timmy Turner (Fairly Odd Parents) Cosmo (Fairly Odd Parents) Wanda (Fairly Odd Parents) Poof (Fairly Odd Parents) Sparky (Fairly Odd Parents) Ron Weasley (Harry Potter) Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) Samus Aran (Metroid) Mario (Super Mario Bros) Luigi (Super Mario Bros) Kirby (Kirby, Right Back At Ya!) Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic) Leonardo (TMNT (2012)) Raphael (TMNT (2012)) Donatello (TMNT (2012)) Michelangelo (TMNT (2012)) April O'Neil (TMNT (2012)) Karai (TMNT (2012)) Cammy White (Street Fighter) Elsa (Frozen) Steven Universe (Steven Universe) Pearl (Steven Universe) Garnet (Steven Universe) Amethyst (Steven Universe) Peridot (Steven Universe) Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) Bismuth (Steven Universe) Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Lion (Steven Universe) Mega Man (Rock (Mega Man)) Dan Kuso (Bakugan (2007)) Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) Lea (Kingdom Hearts) Namine (Kingdom Hearts) Xion (Kingdom Hearts) Isa (Kingdom Hearts) Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) Terra (Kingdom Hearts) Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Kevin Levin (Ben 10) Sam Winchester (Supernatural) Dean Winchester (Supernatural) Castiel (Supernatural) ELEVENTH SQUADRON Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Carribean) Spongebob SquarePants (Spongebob SquarePants) Patrick Star (Spongebob SquarePants) Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob SquarePants) Mordecai (Regular Show) Rigby (Regular Show) Skips (Regular Show) Pops (Regular Show) Muscleman (Regular Show) High-five Ghost (Regular Show) Benson (Regular Show) Generals Shoutmon Joey Wheeler Mordecai Amane Otori Ben Tennyson Arbiter Category:Protagonists Category:Groups Category:D-Force Category:Covenant of Light